deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Samus Aran
Samus Aran is the central protagonist of the Metroid franchise and arguably one of the most iconic heroines in video game history. She appears in Death Battle's first episode, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, as well as the remastered version, where she fought Star Wars bounty hunter Boba Fett. Biography Samus Aran was originally an inhabitant of the Earth colony K-2L. Following a space pirate raid on the colony, which led to her parents' death at the hands of Ridley, Samus Aran, as the lone survivor, was adopted by the bird-like species Chozo and was injected with their DNA, making her faster and stronger than the canny human. She then grew up to be a bounty hunter, going all across the galaxy armed with her Arm Cannon to complete her missions across the universe to planet to planet. DEATH BATTLE! Info (Boba Fett VS Samus Aran) Power Suit *Shields Entire Body *Environmental Protective *Easy to Upgrade *No restriction of Movement or Flexibility Arm Cannon *Easy to Upgrade *Power Beam *Charge Beam *Ice Beam *Grapple Beam *Missiles Screw Attack *Powerful electric charge *Temporary invinciblity *Extremely Fast *Namestake of an Awesome Website! Morph Ball Alt-Form *1 Meter Diamiter *Can Release Bombs *Jumping Ability *Also Called "Maru Mari" *Can Access Small or Hard to Reach Places Power Bombs *Huge Blast Radius *Deals Massive Damage *Crystral Flash Healing Ability *Deployed Only in Morph Ball Mode Death Battle Info (Boba Fett VS Samus Aran Remastered) Background *Age: 32 *Height: 6'3" / 1.9 m *Weight: 198 lbs / 89.8 kg *Homeworld: Colony K-2L *Starship: Gunship *Cybernetically enhanced *Infused with Chozo & Metroid DNA Power Suit *Little restriction to movement or flexibility *Variants **Varia - Environmental protection **Gravity - Stimulates normal gravity **Dark - Reduces Dark Aether damage **Light - Immune to Dark Aether **Fusion - Absorbs X Parasites **Zero - Worn underneath Power Suit Arsenal *Arm Cannon **Power Beam **Charge Beam **Ice Beam **Grapple Beam **Missiles *Morph Ball **Diameter: 3 ft / 1 m **Power Bombs *Screw Attack *Speed Booster *Paralyzer pistol One Minute Melee Samus appeared in an episode of One Minute Melee where she seemingly faced off against Capcom's Mega Man. However, at the end of the episode it's revealed that it was actually SA-X impersonating her taking on the Blue Bomber. In the end, she arrives and teams up with Mega Man to take the imposter down. Gallery Metroid - Samus Aran as she appears on the Nintendo Classis Series Front Box Art.png|Samus Aran as she appears on the Nintendo Classis Series Front Box Art Metroid - Samus Aran aiming her arm canon.png|Samus Aran aiming her arm canon Metroid - Samus Aran as she appears in the manga.png|Samus Aran as she appears in the manga Metroid - Samus Aran as she appears in the Captain N Comics.png|Samus Aran as she appears in the Captain N Comics Metroid - Samus Aran as she appears in the Nintendo Power Comics.png|Samus Aran as she appears in the Nintendo Power Comics Metroid - Half X-Ray Vision of what Samus Aran's suit looks like.png|Half X-Ray Vision of what Samus Aran's suit looks like Metroid - The History of Samus Aran.png|The History of Samus Aran Screwattack.jpg|Samus performing her Screwattack Morphball.jpg|Samus in Morph Ball mode Samus SSBB.png|Artwork of Samus from Super Smash Bros Brawl Samus SSB4.png|Artwork of Samus from Super Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS SSBB Zero Suit Samus.png|Artwork of Zero Suit Samus from Super Smash Bros Brawl Zero Suit Samus.png|Artwork of Zero Suit Samus from Super Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS DEATH BATTLE Samus.JPG|Samus as she appears in Boba Fett VS Samus Aran Remastered DEATH BATTLE ZSS.JPG|Zero Suit Samus as she appears in Boba Fett VS Samus Aran Remastered tumblr_nkz54yoaUS1qashpbo1_500.gif|Sprite for DEATH BATTLE! Samusbig.gif|Sprite for One Minute Melee Trivia *Samus is the first female character on Death Battle, other female fighters being Rogue, Wonder Woman, Felicia, Taokaka, Rebecca Black, Chun-Li, Mai Shiranui, Rainbow Dash, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Isabella "Ivy" Valentine, Black Orchid, Toph Beifong, Yang Xiao Long, Tifa Lockhart, Bayonetta, Agent Carolina, Cammy White, Sonya Blade, Tracer, Amy Rose, Ramona Flowers, Erza Scarlet and Lara Croft. *Samus is the first ever Nintendo character to appear in Death Battle, being followed by Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Red, Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo. *Samus Aran is the very first combatant to ever win a Death Battle. ** She is also the first Nintendo character to win a Death Battle, the next nine are Yoshi, Princess Peach, Link, Fox McCloud, Blastoise, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Ganondorf and Mewtwo *Samus (along with her opponent, Boba Fett) were the first two characters to get both sprites and 3D models, the third is Charizard. *Samus Aran is the first ever character to appear on Death Battle that came to being in the 1980s era (the exact year being 1986). *In the remastered version, Zero Suit Samus has been shown to fight with a beam sword which greatly resembles a lightsaber to fight Boba Fett, which has never been seen in any Metroid games. **Torrian Crawford, animator of the battle, states that Samus's use of a lightsaber was based off of her Side Special Move Plasma Whip in the Super Smash Bros ''series (Side-B for Smash players), which has Zero Suit Samus extending her whip to an almost straight shape, which may indicate that her weapon had extending properties. **It may also be based off of Samus's use from ''Haloid, a series animated by Monty Oum, which inspired the DEATH BATTLE! series as a whole and the Remastered episode was a tribute to him. *Samus's and Zero Suit Samus's appearances from the remastered DEATH BATTLE! is based off of her recent appearance in Metroid: Other M. *When Wiz was covering Samus's weakness of being required to follow orders, Boomstick asked him not to mention "that game," referring to Other M. References * Samus Aran on Wikipedia * Samus Aran on the Wikitroid. Category:Combatants Category:Female Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Pilots Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Mascots Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Metroid Characters Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Human Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Bomb Users Category:Ice Users